Miscalculation
by themiller
Summary: A guy sees his chance to get the hottest girl in school, but he makes a slight mistake.


**A/N: First of all, I'm soooooooooooo sorry. Let me explain.**

**I save all of my stories in an online hard drive that is only accessible at my school. I've been working on the next chapter for ****Into the Darkness****, and it's saved there.**

**But now, I'm on Spring Break. Away from my school.**

**So I won't even be able to work on it for 2 weeks.**

**So, yeah. Sorry.**

**To try and appease you, I'm writing this. Hope you like it.**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth Chase.<p>

Undeniably the hottest girl at school.

Undeniably the most intelligent girl at school.

And undeniably the biggest prude in the history of prudes.

She had turned down Jack Schroeder, the New York City Charter High School for Architecture's playboy, who was apparently better looking than Ryan Reynolds, and had gotten more tail than Hugh Hefner.

Annabeth had easily ignored Tom Hoppus, the school's resident rocker, who was only slightly behind Schroeder, and had the bad boy look going for him.

And she had flat out socked Mark Jordan, the school's starting quarterback, weighing in at two hundred and fifty pounds, and who happened to have a better score than Hoppus and Schroeder combined.

Nearly every guy in the area had tried and failed epically. It was as if she had sworn to be an eternal maiden, because not even the most abstinent princess could resist that many offers.

She had only two friends, neither of whom could be considered remotely popular. All the guys desired her, so she refused to hang out with them, and all the other girls hated her for stealing all the attention.

Men obviously want most what they can't have.

Not that I can say much. I want it just as bad. I just happen to be the only guy at school who hasn't tried yet. Why?

Well, I COULD say because I don't need the trouble she brings. Or that I've been too busy for a girlfriend.

But, the truth is, I'm just too damned scared.

But I'm going to do it today. I'm going to ask her to a movie this Friday. Lame, I know, but it hasn't been tried yet. I don't know what else to do.

So I walk up there, in my baggy cargo shorts, overlarge polo, horn-rimmed glasses, and acne covered adolescent face.

Why now? What makes me think I can get what any other guy who's tried can't?

Well, I've looked at the facts.

Yes, she turns them all down. But she gets these dreamy looks in class, like most girls do when they think of Mark, Jack, or Tom. She blushed heavily when Tom walked up to her shirtless, his six-pack showing obviously. She's obviously not immune to the attraction of the human male.

So the only option left? She likes someone else.

And I happen to be the only guy left who hasn't tried.

So, through the process of elimination, I've deduced that, for some reason, Annabeth Chase, a goddess in her own right, for whatever reason, has the hots for me, Richard Derek.

And I'm going to capitalize on that particular piece of information ASAP.

So, I saunter up to the path she takes to get out of school every day. In about 13 seconds, my future girlfriend will walk up to me.

She's going to walk up, stare at me lovingly, then I'm going to smoothly say…

Oh god.

There she is.

She's talking with her friend Ellen, the two of them laughing at some joke only they understood. Wow, she's beautiful… Especially when she's laughing.

Then she looks at me. And stops.

And then she smiles this huge smile.

Ha! I was right! She's into me. Oh god, I've got to be the luckiest guy on the…

Wait, what? She's… she's sprinting past me. I turn around, certain that there's no one behind me.

After all, school just got out like 10 seconds ago.

Then I see him.

He's tall. Not like freakishly tall, but the kind of tall that makes girls go crazy.

His hair is jet black and messy in that way that… makes girls go crazy.

His eyes are a deep green that would probably… You guessed it… make girls go crazy.

He's also obviously fit. The way is arms are, and his natural athletic build, it looks like he could beat the crap out of ten Mark Jordan's, come out without a scratch, and then go take on a freaking MMA fighter without breaking a sweat.

And he's really good looking. Like, good looking enough to make every girl on campus leave the side of Mark, Tom, and Jack in a heartbeat and never look back.

Oh. And then there's the one detail that really just pushes my buttons.

He's obviously waiting on Annabeth.

He opens his arms, and she jumps into them. Ok, a hug, maybe they're like family or something…

Never mind.

Every onlooker who had gathered at the front of the school to go home was openly staring as Annabeth Chase, the biggest prude in the history of prudes, began an extremely hot make out session with this new guy.

They don't stop for at least ten minutes. At least, that's what I heard later.

I was too busy storming off, trying to figure out how I hadn't thought of that.

How I made such a major miscalculation as not considering the possibility of an extremely hot boyfriend.

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, so I know I did a horrible job of describing Percy. But that's not my fault. I can't freaking describe a hot guy. I don't freaking know what makes a guy hot. I just used what other people wrote and what girls say about me (the height part). So, sorry about that.**

**And, again, sorry about ****Into the Darkness****. I'm so mad at myself for that.**

**So, you know, R&R!**


End file.
